


Deleted

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: After MisanoGP and everything that happened, Valentino has to do some cleaning in his house, in his phone, in his heart.





	Deleted

**Author's Note:**

> I have deleted the stories I wrote about the Rosquez.  
Marc doesn't exist to me anymore.  
From now on, I'll write about other couples and he will never be involved in any of my stories.

Deep down his soul, he was sure the day would come, again.

He’s been so stupid to give not just a second, even a third chance to him and now here he is: alone, with a heartbreak.

He should have listened to all those who were telling him not to trust the man, that it wasn’t going to end well, that he’d do something stupid like he did before.

He only has himself to blame now. It was his choice to risk it all once again.

He’s sure the ‘I told you’ won’t come because anyone who knows about them have seen how this last ‘accident’ left him completely empty. His family, his friends would be there to support him. He’ll go on, like he did the other two times they broke up. With the only difference that today, he knows it’s forever.

It hurts even more than in 2015 and 2018. Not only because he broke a promise, but because of the anger he saw in a face that usually gave him only smiles and sweet glances. They haven’t talked once they finished with the Race Direction, they didn’t need to, it was clear to both of them that this time they couldn’t fix it.

The fresh air of the clear night is helping Valentino to clear his mind too. Only two days before, they were making love in the illuminated pool.

It will hurt for a bit more.

He comes back inside, takes a rubbish bag. He needs to start with something to get over him, so the first thing is throwing away everything that belongs to Marc that he has forgotten to take away on Saturday night: a couple of t-shirts, his toothbrush, his hair gel, a pack of sweets and a Motocross magazine in Spanish.

During the short walk to the skip on the street, a strange feeling of lightness started to lift the weight he’s had on his heart the whole day. The gesture of letting the bag fall down is like a sort of liberation. Those aren’t just Marc’s things, it’s them. And ‘them’ doesn’t exist anymore.

Before going to sleep, he starts deleting anything that can remind him of Marc: the fake accounts on the social networks he used to follow him, his phone number, his messages, their pictures…

These are the hardest ones to erase, because he perfectly knows that each of them is imprinted in his memory and linked to a happy moment they shared. But he has to do it, he has to delete them or he’ll never be able to even think of starting a new life with someone else.

The last picture has been taken only a few days before, they’re smiling happily with Ulisse and Penelope in his garden…

Valentino takes a deep breath and presses the icon of the trash can.

_‘Are you sure you want to delete this item?’_

He swallows.

_‘Confirm’_

_‘Item deleted’_


End file.
